galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Harten Address to the Assembly of 5050
Historical Sidenotes : Former Dr. Haribon Harten's address Chief Administrator of the Astrographical Society and member of the Science Council Dr. Haribon Harten addressed The Assembly of the Union on the 5th of April, 5050 under docket number 17. “Honorable members of the Assembly, no one denies the many heroic deeds of this so called Captain Erica Olafson. Everyone on Royal, Planet and the entire Thauran Empire remembers the name Olafson only too well. Only moments ago we heard the words of the new Thauran representative as to how much the Thauran population appreciate the help of this, shall we say unusual individual. Help, we the few who are left of the Old Houses did not want, and now are expected to chant with the peasants on the streets. “ He made a wide gesture and then pointed at a large floating image of Captain Olafson. “The entire day of speeches and addresses seem to be about this questionable character, you all so highly laud. One could almost think this Captain Olafson just behind Admiral Stahl, the way you act.” The Thauran sighed and continued. “Not that I personally share all your worship of this ancient relic in the first place. I have made it my personal mission to show you just how flawed and misguided this individual of the more than just primitive world Nilfeheim is; someone made Captain way to early if you ask me.” He sneered. “You make a big deal out of the fact that he was supposedly responsible for 38 new members of this Union. I say anyone could have done that, nothing to get excited about. That he reduced the number of known pirates by 61 confirmed arrests or kills,was confirmed by the Fleet only. The outrageous claim that he single-handed ended the Y'All threat forever by destroying a place called the Foundry is again a Fleet report, nothing more. I bet most of it is fabricated just as we are made to believe that Admiral Stahl does all these heroic deeds all by himself.” He pulled a data chip from his sleeve and presented it to the audience. “This is the proof I wanted to show you how childish this Olafson really is: Here are 75 entries to the Astro Catalogs, official non changeable entries. You won't find such names as Royal, Blue or any other suitable name for a sun or planet, no this childish captain found other names to disgrace these catalogs. Documents we make available to other civilizations. These entries make us the laughing stock of the Universe: I read a few examples: “Har-Hi's Eye” for a sun, “Krabble's Leg “for a nebula, “Shea's Boobies” for twin planets, Peppermint, Carpet, “Mao was Here”... what kind of names are these? We are talking planets, stars, moons and even entire nebulas. How can you name a Planet Elfi's Nightmare? The list goes on. “ He almost spat as he said. “Now I learn he named a space port after himself on Yokuta. I demand that he is stripped of his rank, and the entries are reversed.” --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Note : The demand of the Administrator was denied. 38 representatives among them : The first Engineer, the Queen of Togr, The wise ruler of the Nul, an even the New Y'All representative spoke out just how much it indeed was Eric's influence that made them consider Union Membership. He was also informed that the Space port was named in Honor of Olafson and not by him. The Administrator was severely beaten while still in the Sphere of Assembly. Assembly Police are still investigating, but there had been no witnesses to the Gray Nul leader entering the Astrographers Office, or the two marines who had served with Stahl supposedly shaving the Administrator from head to toe and hanging him from his underwear at the Stahl's Oak just outside the Assembly Main entrance. Dective Imarogu, the lead investigator on the case, states that she is baffled to explain how no one could have seen anything, but the Narth representative said it would be of course against the law to not make anyone see anything... Category:History